An Angel In My Life
by JadelynMalfoy
Summary: Draco isn't ready to be a father when Hermione tells him she is pregnant. She runs off, afraid that Lucius Malfoy or demons will hurt her or her daughter, Clary. She runs away with a secret. She was never a witch: she was an angel. Literally. ( mainly based of Harry Potter but some stuff are based of the Mortal Instruments they are clearly explained though so no need to worry.)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I decided to come up with a new story since I already wrote I'm publishing it here. Some things here are based of the amazing book 'The Mortal Instruments' by the one and only Cassandra Clare I used the idea of angels and half angels in the real world because I loved the idea of Hermione being an angel in disguise fighting evil. I also borrowed the character 'Clary' as Hermione and Draco's daughter, and I changed Hermione's hair colour the fierce red because thats my hair colour. I own nothing bye.**

()()()()()

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly. Draco looked at her astonished. He couldn't believe what she just said, they were only seventeen and they were dating for a few months only.

"Wha-what?" He harshly said. Hermione looked at him scared.

"I'm pregnant, Draco." She repeated more confidently now. She crosses her arms on her chest and waited for the blonde boy to talk.

"How?" He said more than asked.

"Well, when a boy and-" she started but Draco stopped her.

"No. I mean we used protection." His head was spinning. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't have a half blood child or his father would definitely disown him and harm Hermione. "How are we going to get rid of it?" He sternly asked.

"Excuse me? Rid of it?! Well, Malfoy, first of all it's not an it it's a baby, secondly we are not getting rid of it!" She said annoyed, she turned around and her brown-red curls, that changed the colours through the years, flowed behind her.

"We have to we are only seventeen and my father will make me get rid of it."

"It's not an it! I don't give a fuck about what your father says! I'm not killing a child!" She yelled at him.

"He will hurt you."

"I don't care. And I don't need you. I can do it on my own." And with that the young witch left. But what Draco didn't know was that Hermione was never a witch, she was something else, and not only Lucius will want to hurt her.

()()()()()

"Hermione, please. Listen to me." Ginny said as she watched Hermione pack. "Please stay."

"I can't. I'll just be in Scotland, it's not that far, and I promise I will always write and visit."

"Please…"

"Ginny, you know I love you, but I can't stay here. I'm in danger." Hermione said for the hundredth time. She didn't want to leave anyone but that's the sacrifice she will make to protect herself and her baby.

"I still don't know why you are in danger." Ginny asked.

"I'm not human." She said simply.

"I know, you are a witch."

"No. I'm not a witch. Remember how my parents told me I'm adopted?"

"Yes."

"My real parents were not from this world." Hermione calmly said. Ginny looked at her astonished.

"What the hell are you talking about Hermione?"

"Let me finish. My mum - my real mum - gave me away to muggles and put protective runes, tattoos that have powers, on me to make everyone think I'm a witch, then she left because my real father was really dangerous. Dumbledore put me in Hogwarts to protect me, for my real mothers request they made everyone think I'm a witch so no one would suspect me as a half-angel. I'm not really a witch. All those powers that I had when I was holding a wand were not mine they were coming from the tattoos that have powers. I have several of them." Ginny looked at Hermione scared.

"You don't have any tattoos." The Weasley girl stated. Hermione breathed heavily and put her palm on her arm, she whispered something under her breath and when she lifted the hand there was a black symbol on her arm.

"I told you Gin. They protect me and give me powers."

"Well, what are you then?"

"I'm a half-angel. A Shadowhunter."

"No. I thought they don't exist."

"We do. My hair colour changed because the protective spells are wearing out now."

"You don't have wings."

"It's just a stereotype. Angels only have wings when they are really advanced and developed, that doesn't happen often."

"Well, what do shadowhunters do?"

"They hunt demons and other evil creatures." Ginny just looked at Hermione in shock. "You can't tell anyone. Don't worry either, the minister of magic and Dumbledore has me protected."

"What do I tell Harry and Ron?"

"Everything except the angel part. They can't know that I'm that or they'll try to find me and I can't have them do that."

"Name the baby Clarissa." Ginny blurred out.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Will you keep in contact?" Ginny asked hopefully before saying goodbye to her best friend.

"I promise." but she never kept the promise.


	2. Chapter 1: Clary Granger

**Hi guys, thank you so much or reading my story. I'm disappointed that I didn't get any reviews so until I get 5 I wont post another chapter, I think that's fair because i really need motivation. Draco won't appear for the first few chapters and I'm sorry for that. I borrowed Simon from the mortal instruments, thanks Cassie. I don't own anything. **

.

Hermione lived a happy life since she moved away from everyone. Her daughter, Clarissa, who was looking exactly like her, was a very nice girl and she was really smart too. Clarissa grown to be a very good angel and even developed some powers of her own without any angelic tattoos, also known as runes. Hermione was living in a small condo with her boyfriend, Logan and obviously the sixteen-year-old Clarissa. She never kept in contact with anyone from Hogwarts, not even the Weasley's even though she promised to write she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to.

"Logan? Will you drive Clary to school please? I am really busy." Hermione shouted over her hair dryer, for a moment Clary thought she was hesitant with asking Logan to take care of her.

"I see, you are very busy." The black haired man said sarcastically. "I'll take her." He said after Hermione shot him a death glare.

"I can walk you know?" A short, cherry hair-coloured girl walked into Hermione and Logan's bedroom.

"I don't want anything happening to you sweetie." Her mother said as she dried her red hair.

"I'm trained, and Simon is walking with me. I'm not on my own." Clary said staring at her mum.

"Fine. Just call me when you get to school."

"Why? It's not like anything is going to happen to me."

"I just need to make sure you are okay, Clarissa!" Hermione rose her voice. Clary knew something wasn't right with her mother, she usually didn't yell or scream, but she just ignored it and left for school.

"Fine."

(')(')(')(')(')(')

"I swear she is so overprotective!" Clary ranted to her best friend Simon. "I don't need Logan to do things for me and I don't need both of them basically spying on me!" She yelled into the empty park, while walking to school with Simon.

"That's the role of mothers. They are overprotective." He smirked and put his arm on Clary. "I know what will chill you out, Red. Starbucks?" He said pointing to a shop. Clary's favourite shop. They walked in to the small cafe. The cafe was filled with the smell of fresh coffee and cinnamon. The place was nearly empty except for an old lady ordering something and a man typing on his laptop while drinking coffee. Clary ordered her usual, she didn't even have to tell the waitress because she already knew what Clary was going to order, a mocha coconut frappuccino. Simon on the other hand always ordered something else and made his way through the whole menu.

"Tell me, how do these tattoos work again?" Simon asked, when he looked at Clary's arm covered in around four of them.

"I have 15 of them. They are drawn with this special pen." She handed him a silver pen with a diamond on the side where the ink was supposed to be. "You basically draw a symbol from the book of runes, the tattoos, and each of them have a power. Invisibility, speed, strength. All this kind of crap. Some of them have to be redrawn after use. For example you can't stay invisible forever so you become visible after an hour or so and when you want to be invisible you redraw it on your skin and the used tattoo disappears. Get it? It's getting tiring to explain." She said as she slurped her cold drink.

"This is amazing. Does it work on humans?"

"Nope, and don't get any ideas."

(')(')(')(')(')(')(')

Clary was a really shy person when it came to meeting new people that's why Simon was the only friend she had at school. She was the 'freaky girl with tattoos'. She always sat at the back of the class and never talked, but that made the teachers like her and she was getting good grades so she didn't mind. The only activity she did in school, was drawing. She loved it and was really inspirational about it.

Her phone rang a few times throughout the class, and when she checked the caller ID it was her mother. _She probably want me to buy something after school,_ Clary thought, so she just hung up without answering. Her thoughts were stopped when a boy, all dressed in black walked into the room. He was around her age, with tattoos all over him. He had light brown hair and amber-gold eyes that looked deep into her own.

"Who's that?" She whispered to Simon.

"Who?" Simon looked at her confused.

"The boy next to the front of the class, dressed in black."

"I can't see."

"Are you blind?" She said with sarcasm.

"Nice Clary." He said as he fixed his glasses and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. Maybe it's a shadowhunter. Humans can't see them."

"Why can I see you. And why is he wearing black." It was more of a statement than question.

"Because half-angels, shadowhunters, can be visible to half-angels, wizards, vampires, fairies and demons only but if they want they can make themselves visible to humans. I don't know I can't control it yet so I'm visible to everything. And I quote my mum 'Shadowhunters always look better in black. Always.'" She whispered so no humans would hear her. The bell rang. "I'm going to talk to him. I'll be right back. If I'm not, meet me at my house." She said and she ran out of the class and the goth boy followed her.

(')')(')(')(')(')(')

"What do you want?" She coldly asked the boy that followed her. "My mother already told the angels that we don't want anything to do with any of you."

"True."

"What is your name? Who are you?" Clary asked confused.

"Alex. Alex Trench. I'm a shadowhunter."

"I don't want anything to do with your kind. They aren't good."

"You are my kind. Why do you have the angelic tattoos, Clarissa? Why if you hate this kind?" He said as he looked deep into her blue eyes.

"In case." She said wondering how he knew her name.

"In case, what?" Alex raised his left eyebrow.

"I'm in danger I have to be prepared and trained." That's what her mother always told her: trust no one, always be prepared, conceal don't feel, don't let them know who you are.

"You are not in danger, and _in case_ you were wondering, your mother is. Right now." He said as he watched her gape at him in horror.


	3. Chapter 2: Alex

She stared at him for what seemed like hours. Then she started to laugh really hard.  
"Very funny, Alan. My mother is one of the best shadowhunters in the damn world. Nothing can put her in danger. "  
"Well first of all, princess, the name is Alex, second of all I'm the best shadowhunter my age, I think I know." He snapped at her angrily. How dare she suggest that he was joking. She rolled her eyes and got a closer look at Alex. His hair was a perfect shade of brown, like milk chocolate, his eyes were like honey, and his lips were pale and soft. "Are you just going to stare at me, Clarissa?"  
"Clary. And you know what? You are a weirdo. I don't have time for your stupid jokes right now."  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said darkly, as he watched her red curly hair flow behind her as she walked away.

She found Simon standing in front of the class, looking worried.  
"Clarissa! Don't you ever. Never. Ever, scare me like that ever again. Ever." He immediately ran up to her.  
"You over used the word 'ever' Simon." She tried to loosen up the mood, he looked at her hard. "I'm fine, he just said something about me and mum being in danger. Blah blah blah. I don't trust shadowhunters, I bet he is just bluffing. You know? I'm not worried. Not at all." She sounded like she was just reassuring herself. She knew nothing could happen to her or Hermione, not with Logan around. He was an amazing father figure and he loved Clary and Hermione very much, and the only reason he and Hermione weren't married was because they were scared that some 'people' ,Clary didn't know about, wanted to find Hermione. "I'm going to call Logan." She picked up her phone from her back pockets as they walked arm in arm to Starbucks like they usually did after school.  
"Logan?" She quickly said to the phone.  
"Yeah, kiddo? Anything you need? I'm kinda busy." He said in his American accent.  
"Are you okay? Is mum okay?" She asked.  
"Sure. I'm going on the plane and I won't have any services for two weeks, Clary. Remember I told you. I'm going to America for two weeks and I won't be able to contact you." She felt like a heavy rock have been lifted off her shoulder. "Clary? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Sorry, okay, Logan See you in two weeks."  
"Bye." And he hung up.  
"He sounded really nervous. He doesn't act that way usually." She whispered lightly. "Let's go home." She said to Simon, clearly worried despite what Logan said.

When she got home with Simon the front doors to her house were wide open.  
"Mum?" She called. "Mum!" She started to panic. Clary looked at Simon worried and he started to move and run around the house.  
"Miss Granger?!" He yelled. No one replied but everything in the house was fine. Clary ran to a safe behind a painting Hermione drew. She opened it with a scream and took a notebook out with and old ripped cover.  
"In case of an emergency, Clary." It's read with Hermione's neat writing. She ripped it opened and it said: 'Rowena Ravenclaw necklace. It's in Hogwarts, Clary. Find it quick, don't trust anyone but Ginny Zabini, Alex, Dumbledore and Simon. I love you. Mum." But why was Logan not there?


	4. Chapter 3: Changing Yourself

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I have actually a really tight schedule so I can't fit everything in and this story isn't my first priority although I try my best to please you guys, it's hard when I get no feedback and have LITERALLY no motivation, so I'm going to make a deal with you, I either get HONEST review and not just one person I want at least 6 reviews when there is more than a hundred views to a chapter. Please review guys it means so much. Now onto the chapter:**

"WHAT?!" She screeched. This is not happening. The safe was not supposed to open unless something was wrong with Hermione. She yelled in frustration and kicked the wall. In less than three seconds, Simon appeared next to her. She started to shake, that asshole, Alex, was right.  
"Lemme see." He said and took the notebook out of Clary's hands. "Well first of all…" he started only to be stopped by Clary snatching the notebook out of his hands. He watched her as she flicked through the empty pages. Nothing, she thought, nothing. She kept flicking until a piece of paper dropped on the ground. It had several addresses on it, which Clary did not recognise.  
"CLARY!" She heard Simon shout from her mothers and Logan's bedroom. "CLARISSA GRANGER!" He screamed louder. She sprinted to the place where she heard him. She gasped in shock at the scene before her, and she fell to the ground.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Scorpius! Stop teasing your little sister!" Draco shouted at his eleven year old son. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He was a really nice boy, but he loved annoying others, especially his five year old sister, Hermione. Draco named his little daughter after his first love and probably last since his and Astoria's marriage was arranged. He ended up loving Astoria, maybe not like he loved Hermione but loved her. Astoria died in an attack on the ministry, when some creatures attacked it. He never knew what creatures, but the wizards' bodies were ripped apart and covered in black blood that obviously never belonged to them.  
"Sorry dad, but Mione is really annoying nowadays." The little blonde said. Draco rolled his eyes and went back to packing himself and his daughter to Hogwarts, since he was a teacher he needed to take his daughter with him as he couldn't leave her without family. His thoughts went back to Hermione. There was no day that he didn't think of her and their child. He always wondered what gender it was, what Hermione named it, and how he or she looked. He thought about it everyday.  
"Hermione! Sweetie?" He went up to his daughters room. She was currently playing with her little dolls and talking to them.  
"Yes daddy?" She said looking up at him.  
"We are going to visit uncle Blaise and auntie Ginny, please get ready, honey." The blonde girl perked up and started jumping.  
"Can I take my toys, daddy? Can I?" Hermione got hold of his legs.  
"Sure come on." He smiled at his daughter.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Clary didn't faint. She was so shocked that she fell to the ground, she put her hand on her mouth to stop herself from screaming and crying. She immediately felt Simon next to her and holding her closely, he started whispering soothing things in her ear, but she could barely hear him over her mind screaming. Her mothers bedroom was recked. The dressers were ruined and on the floor with all of Hermione's and Logan's things all over the floor. The paintings that were on the walls were ripped with what looked like a sword or a big knife. The bed was moved to the wall and there was a lot of blood everywhere, it was black, which meant it was demons blood, but there was also red blood. Hermione's blood. Someone behind them gasped.  
"Fuck! Clarissa, shit. This is all your fault I told you that she was in danger! Fuck!" She turned around with tears in her eyes and saw Alex. The goth boy who told her that her mother was in danger. He quickly walked up to her and snatched the notebook out of her shaking hands, and she didn't even protest.  
"Who the hell is that?" Simon shouted.  
"You can see him? Alex, he can see you?" She barely whispered. Alex nodded without looking at her while flipping through the notebook. He whipped out the addresses from the notebook. "It's the guy I saw at school." She simply explained.  
"Well, we can't break into Hogwarts, can we?" He seemed really calm and collected, but quite charming, Clary thought, not that she liked him that way. She didn't like him in any way. "I guess we just have to go to one of these." He said as he looked at the paper with addresses. He tossed them to Clary who started crying by now. The first one read: Ginny & Blaise Zabini: Zabini Manor, London, UK.  
She looked blindly at the address. She knew these names.  
"That woman was the only one that knew who my mother was: a shadowhunter, and I think we should go there." Clary said more confidently, while wiping her tears with a tissue that Simon gave her.  
"Not like that." Alex said looking at Clary. " and of you want to bring the mundane, we have to make him look like one of us, which you don't even look like, Clarissa. Why cover up all the tattoos and not dress in black like a proper shadowhunter, like your mother? Are you ashamed?" He looked at her, not noticing that Simon was glaring at him. She didn't even argue, Simon thought, the Clary he knew was always stubborn and loud.  
"I'll get something from my mothers clothes. Simon, you are staying." She firmly said. Simon just laughed at her.  
"Yeah, that's not going to happen. I'm with you. Shadowhunter or not." She smiled at him. Of course, he was going to stay, he always did.  
"I'll fetch you something from Logan."

*.*.*.*.*

When they were all ready, standing in the living room of Clary's house, she started to get nervous. What is she going to say to Ginny Zabini? How is she going to react? She was standing in front of a mirror adjusting her mothers clothes. She had a black lace vest on with very tight leather pants on, with knee-length boots, and fingerless, black gloves. That outfit made all of her marks visible, which she always desperately tried to hide. Her body was covered with weapons and belts, but her favourite accessory was the whip, gold bracelet that slid down her arm. But she had to admit that will all the dark makeup and ext clothes she looked kind of hot. Simon had Logan's black jeans on with a v-neck top the same colour, combat boots and a thick belt with various weapons, which Alex thought mundanes or muggles, whatever Clary called them, could handle, he never wore his glasses, which made Clary look at him more closely and she had to admit, he looked handsome and attractive.  
"Put this on." Alex tossed her a necklace which she barely caught. "It'll change your appearance a bit so they won't recognise you as Hermione's daughter. You look exactly, seriously exactly like her. I mean it. Except your blue eyes." She didn't argue, but she did wonder how he knew what her mother looked like. When she put on the necklace, her hair went black and straight, she became thinner, her curves were much more visible, her chest area was a lot bigger and her nose was more defined, also her lips were smaller and her freckles disappeared completely.  
"Now this." Alex said. "Is what I can get used to." He stared at Clary. He didn't even hear Simon mutter 'asshole' under his breath. Clary was just staring at herself in the mirror. She felt someone grab her wrist.  
"Come on princess, let's go kick some ass" Clary heard Alex's voice next to her and they left, with Simon behind them.


	5. Chapter 4: The Zabini Manor

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating guys I had a busy summer. Sorry it's short chapter, but I'm already writing the next one.**

The Zabini Manor was massive, Clary thought, she never seen anything like it, except a picture her mother had in her drawer of a bigger manor, for some reason.  
"...and what? We just knock and say 'we are looking for Hermione Granger'?" She heard Simon say. He and Alex were talking, or arguing, for the whole way there after they apparated to London.  
"No, you idiot. Watch." Alex said as he knocked on the door. A small goblin, or whatever it was, opened the door.  
"What the hell is this?" Alex said.  
"Umm, hi. We would like to talk to Ginny Zabini? Is she home?" Clary said calmly.  
"Yes. Frankie show you." It, Frankie said in a weird and squeaky voice. He let them into the house and motioned for them to follow him. They stopped in front of big doors, that presumably led into the living room. Clary fixed her, now black, hair and breathed deeply.  
"Frankie will get Master and Mistress." The elf said and he stepped into the living room, shutting the doors behind him.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Ginny was sitting in her living room watching her husband talk to his best friend.  
"Falcons were amazing. So amazing." Blaise Zabini said rather loudly for the tenth time.  
"Oh, Blaise, be quiet will you? Hermione is falling asleep." It was true. Draco's little daughter was slowly falling asleep on her fathers lap. Their conversation had stopped when their house elf walked in.  
"Mistress Ginny, someone wants to talk to you."  
"Well, go get them then." She said, as the elf disappeared. He came back after a few moments with three people. Draco, Blaise and Ginny gasped, when they saw the weapons that the three people had. Blaise immediately grabbed his wand.  
"There's no need for that." Alex said.  
"I think there is. What do you want?" Blaise said angrily.  
"A helicopter." Alex muttered. Clary elbowed him softly, and glared at him.  
"We would like to talk to Ginny Zabini." Clary said as kindly as she could and faked a smile.  
"And you are?" He asked. Who was she? She surely couldn't say Clarissa Granger, or they'll know she is her mother's daughter.  
"Umm…Ivy!" She exclaimed. "Ivy Dawson." That was the first thing that came up to her head.  
"If you want to talk to me, you have to talk here." Ginny said.  
"In private." Clary hissed.  
"Here. Take it or leave." Clary closed her eyes in frustration and breathed heavily.  
"Fine. We would like to know everything you know about a certain shadowhunter."  
"Shadowhunters don't exist." Draco said for the first time. Clary looked at him hardly. "What am I then?"  
"They do exist." Ginny muttered under her breath. "I only knew one shadowhunter ever. I doubt you mean her." Alex lost it, he apparated all the way to London to find some information on Hermione Granger and all he gets was some wizards not wanting to co-operate. "Actually, YES we do mean HERMIONE GRANGER. Your former best friend, a girl who pretended to be a wizard just to escape from her father. We do mean her." Ginny gasped and Draco nearly choked on his drink.  
"Sit down." Se motioned to the sofa. Alex, Simon and Clary all sat down.  
"Hermione Granger. I haven't heard from her in sixteen years, what's wrong?"  
"She is missing, and we need to find her as quick as possible." Clary said.  
"Oh my. I'm afraid I can't help you. She had a child didn't she?" Ginny looked at Draco for a while and he shuddered.  
"Clarissa Adele Granger." Simon said. Clary glared at him; he wasn't supposed to tell them that. "That's her name."  
"It was a girl." Ginny whispered.  
"Well, why can't Carissa help you?" Blaise asked.  
"It's Clarissa." Clary muttered. "And she can't because…um…because?" She turned to Alex who shook his head.  
"She can't because she is incredibly stubborn and very immature. She won't listen to anyone and I don't want her helping." Alex hissed annoyed. It was all Clary's fault. If she'd listen to him maybe they could save Hermione and they wouldn't have to talk to random wizards.  
"She is my- I mean Hermione's mother! How can she not help?!" Clary raised her voice. "You annoying, know-it-all son of a-" she was about to finish, when Draco stopped her.  
"So what you are trying to say, is that Hermione is a half-angel and she is currently kidnapped?"  
"And we need all of your information on Hermione." Clary looked at the three wizards. "Please."  
"Of course honey." Ginny put her hand on Clary's shoulder. "Ivy? That's your name, right?" Clary nodded, lying. "We will tell you everything." Ginny said.  
Clary's pocket started to vibrate quite violently. She grabbed her phone and ran out. "Sorry, I have to take this." And she left the room. Blaise stood up while no one saw him as they were all in a loud conversation and followed Clary.

*.*.*.*

"Hello?" She picked up her phone.  
"Who's this?" The person on the other side yelled. It was obviously an angry male.  
"This is Clarissa. Clarissa Granger. Who's calling?" She asked quietly so no one would hear her.  
"Clary? Oh thank god! This is Jamie."  
"Jamie?! Mums missing! I don't know where she is! The whole place is trashed, covered in blood. I don't know what to do!" She was close to tears at the thought of her mother being kidnapped. Jamie was her mothers and Clary's, vampire friend, always there to help her and always twenty years old.  
"I know, I was there. It's going to be okay, you are with the wizards, you are safe there. We will look in Edinburgh and Scotland, you look everywhere you can. Clary, be safe." He hung up.  
"Jamie! Don't hung up on me! I need your-" she looked down at her phone. "Goddamnit!" She swore loudly, and violently put her phone in her pocket.  
"You don't look like your mother, Hermione, Clarissa." She squealed, and turned around and saw Blaise Zabini.


End file.
